Attempted Sacrifice
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Afterwards of 1x07's power outage and Harrison's attempted sacrifice


Afterwards of 1x07's power outage and Harrison's attempted sacrifice

* * *

Caitlin quickly decided that this day was exactly as bad as the day of the particle accelerator explosion. Back then she'd also almost lost the man she loved, with the small difference that he'd had no idea how she felt. She only exposed herself after his accident when running the whole way to the hospital once she heard he was taken there with a serious spine injury. Yet, she didn't care about broken bones, possible disabilities, lost limbs or him not being able to walk. It was the least of her problems as she just wanted him _alive_ and _hers_.

And he was. He really was.

Now they were finally together and having been through, yet, another dreadful day.

"You can't do that to me, you know," she finally voiced her concerns while standing in the bathroom door, having just emerged from the shower and watching him sitting in his wheelchair, his back to her.

When he heard that, he released a heavy sigh before raising his hands and putting them behind his head, resting his laced fingers on his neck.

"I'm sorry," he eventually reluctantly got out.

"I was terrified the moment Faroque said he wanted his revenge on you and then… then…" Caitlin's voice shook and she had to close her eyes for a moment, steady her breathing and fight the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes. She kept on telling herself that the danger was over, that Faroque was now dead and couldn't hurt them anymore. That he couldn't hurt _Harrison_ anymore.

"Caitlin, I… You know I was doing that for you, don't you? He was going to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen."

She bit on her lower lip, nodding despite him not being able to see her do so. Then she finally made her way to him and put her arms around him from behind when leaning forward. He rested his hands over hers that were on his chest and they stayed like this for a moment.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"And I love you. That's why I did it. If it came down to me or you… The choice was obvious."

"Yeah," she finally admitted when letting go of him and circling him so she could crouch by his side and look up into his eyes. "I would do the same for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have. You have your whole life ahead of you, Caitlin and you could have a bright future if only…"

"Shh…" She immediately shut him down, placing her index finger on his lips. "All I need is you and you know it, so it's safe to say I am _never_ leaving you, Harrison."

"You'll hear no objections from me," he chuckled, deciding on a lighter approach. "I just still find it hard to believe that you love me as much."

"Oh, dr. Wells, how could I not!" she teased him before pulling his chair towards the bed.

She would be more than happy to help him out, but he was too proud for that, so he simply braced himself on his forearms and landed on said bed in no time. Hence those delicious muscles, she thought, already salivating.

She still remembered how Farooq used his powers and threw him off his chair and how she screamed when she saw Harrison colliding painfully with the ground. She was eternally grateful to Barry for managing to tap into his speed just in that moment and save the man she loved. In the end, it was all too much, because one second she was screaming and then next Barry disappeared from her side and Harrison was suddenly there with an arm around her neck for purchase and she was stunned, immediately burying her face in his chest and crying, relieved that he was all right and most importantly, _alive_.

She knew one thing, she thought when striding him on the bed now, his hands undoing the bathrobe she was wearing and then slipping inside, caressing her naked flesh; she couldn't go through something like this again, so they'd better be more careful.

Luckily for her, she quickly forgot about those morose thoughts and stopped being so afraid, the remnants of stress still wrecking havoc in her body. Now that was replaced by him, by Harrison as she took him inside and they stared making love, proving to each other that they were alive and well.


End file.
